No shoestrings
by Yes.My.Queen
Summary: This a story about bullying and the effect it can have on a community.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is for a friend**

* * *

**No shoestrings**

**Words have meanings and names have power**

(Author Unknown)

* * *

**_bellas pov~_  
**

Hey, my names Bella Swan, I am currently a freshman at Forks High. Let me tell you a little about myself.

I have lived here in Forks all of my life, I used to live with my dad after my mum and him got a divorce, but now I live on my own, just as I do everything else, and I have been ** bullied **for as long as I can remember.

* * *

review or don't I really don't care Im writing this for a friend, that being said I would appreciate your thoughts on this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey i know it's short but i had to get this out so here it is. Oh, and thanks for my two reviewers, aren't ya'll quick little bunnies.**

* * *

"Hello forks, its 5:00 in the morning! Time to rise and … well get up. Cuz you can't exactly shine in forks, ya know cuz there ain't no sun!"

I was jolted awake by the sound of my alarm clock, which I turned off almost instantly.

I lay in bed for a few moments enjoying my favorite part of the day, the part when you first wake up and you've yet to realize the fact that you can't sit here forever and that soon you will have to get up and face the world and its horrors. The time before you even remember who you are and you can just for a moment pretend that you have a perfect life, one where you don't have to constantly be afraid that someone is going to hurt you and you don't have to worry about how you'll pay all the bills that have been looming over your head for the last week or so. It's the most tranquil part of the day, one that I will always treasure.

But I, knowing that I can't stay here and rot in my bed forever, I forced, my unwilling body, out of the bed groaning as I did so. After doing this I trudged towards my master bathroom, one of the perks of living alone, in an epic quest to ride myself of yesterday.

As soon as the bathroom door was shut and locked, I began to strip myself of my boxers and my favorite hoodie, it used to belong to my dad, you know before… turned the water to hot and stepped in the shower before letting the water warm, effectively stirring me from my sleep state.

I rested my head against the cool tile of the shower, just letting the water pour down on my naked body, as it slowly grew warmer.

When the water was finally at an acceptable temperature I began to thoroughly clean myself, scrubbing away the dirt of yesterday in anticipation for the dirt that today shall surely bring.

I spend a good thirty minutes in the shower, before getting out of the warm embrace of the water, another perk to living alone.

I reached for a towel, with which I wrapped snuggly around my body after drying myself completely and my hair slightly, before standing in front of the mirror. It was now that I finally got a good look at the abuse that had been inflected upon my body yesterday and all the days leading up to it.

My torso appeared to have taken the brunt of their wrath, especially my ribs, which appeared to just be one swollen bruised mass of pain. My face seemed to have managed to escape with only a tiny cut that was placed at the corner of my mouth. "Come the fuck on! How the hell do they always manage to get me right there" I grumbled as I stretched my mouth, trying to work out the pain.

After messing with my lip for a second more, I began to blow dry my short dark brown hair into what looks like a faux hawk that has been brushed forward. This took only a few minutes to do, which is one of the reasons that I have this cut, that and the fact that short hair is harder to grab.

Looking over my hair once more, I exited the bathroom and headed to my room and ultimately my (I am so tempted to put doom, but alas it would not work, puts hand to forehead and loudly sighs) closet.

Once amidst my multitude of clothing, I began to peruse my selection at a leisurely pace. (Sorry little silly tonight)

Finally deciding on a guy's black fitted t-shirt that said how much dub could dubstep step, if dubstep could stepdub, a pair of men's black skinny jeans and my favorite Macbeths my grey Langley's.

I looked at my clock; saw that it was almost 6:30, panicked grabbed my white messenger bag, a white jacket, my phone, iPod, wallet, and keys and then ran downstairs out the door and to my black 2012 dodge challenger.

I made it to Starbucks at 7:30, so I knew that I had to be quick or I would end up being late for school, which would result in detention. And detention was not possible because my boss said that if I was late again he would fire me.

I got my drink, paid and began to make my way out the door when I was pushed.

* * *

**so i hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and i solemnly swear that next time it will be longer.**

**as always reviews are appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

** Hi everybody! How's life? I just wanna thank those who have taken the time to review, your reviews truly do help.**

**Oh! I almost forgot, I haven't done a disclaimer yet. So here it is:**

**DISCLAIMER: I own neither twilight, for it's the sole (at least I am pretty sure it's the sole) property of Stephanie Myers, Neither do I take credit for creating the No Shoestrings project/campaign. All that I own is an ADORABLE Cavalier King Charles Spaniel named Cooper, an okayish laptop with a myraid of stikers defacing the lid, two pillow pets, hopefully soon I will get a cuddleupit and a Dreamlite, I know their kiddish but i love 'em! Oh and I own any original characters that I create.**

* * *

_ No good friends, no bad friends; only people you want, need to be with. People who build their houses in your heart._  
_ ~~Stephen King~~_

_Bella's Pov~_

_(Recap)_I got my drink, paid and began to make my way out the door when I was pushed...

-to the ground, my coffee spilling all over me…

I got to my feet, after collecting my nearly empty foam cup. Once steady I turned my gaze to the cause of my fall and was startled to find a pair of blue eyes, looking back at me.

"I'm so sorry." The angel told me, in what had to be the sweetest voice that I have ever heard, her pretty face scrunched up in worry. She offered me her hand, to which I was a hesitant to accept, as it has been so long since anyone has offered me a gesture that contained absolutely no sign of any type of malice or revulsion, but for some reason I honestly believe that she, a person who I have never met before, would never hurt me.

"It's fine." Was my response to her refreshing kindness, as I accepted the proffered hand. Her grip was firm… yet gentle and sent a tingling shiver down my spine, not a bad one either.

When she released my hand from hers, I was overcome with a sense of… loss?

"Are you sure? Let me buy you another drink, please… it's the least I could do. My name's Kate, by the way." Her beautiful face was highlighted by short, black, messy hair and a broad, white smile. It was a smile that will surely stay in my mind for the rest of eternity.

I also had my mouth in the shape of a grin, until I remembered that I was going to be late to school if I didn't hurry. That fact caused my grin to turn into a slight frown, before replying to Kate, I like Kate… it's a nice name isn't it?

"Kate, I would love to let you purchase me another drink, but I've got to get going, or I'm gonna be late. So maybe another time?"

It was now her turn, to lose her smile to a frown. She bit her lip and seemed to take a second to think before answering me,

"I'm going to hold you to that… Wait you never told me your name." her head was slightly cocked to the side, as she waited for my name.

"It's Bella and I really have to go." I said, smiling at her antics.

"Okay Bella, just wait one more second.'' she commanded me before snatching a pin from a near by worker and the writing what I presumed to be her phone number and then told me to text her as soon as possible so that she could get my number and the repeatedly call/text me until I let her buy me a drink, she also said. that if I ever needed anything to call.

And with that we went our separate ways: I to my car and she to her table of friends, who I haven't noticed untill now.

The little bell that hangs over the door of the Starbucks released a small jingle as I left and walked to my car. As I sat and started my car I gave a little reflection over what happened and realized that maybe things might start to look up for me. The universe seemed to affirm this as I turned on the radio and discovered that my favorite song had just started, it was float on by modest mouse. the reason that it's my favorite is that it really is true with me, that shit happens, but what are you gonna do about it and that sometimes everything just ends up okay.

"Float On"

I backed my car into a cop car the other day  
Well he just drove off sometimes life's ok  
I ran my mouth off a bit too much oh what did I say  
Well you just laughed it off it was all ok

And we'll all float on ok  
And we'll all float on ok  
And we'll all float on ok  
And we'll all float on any way well

Well, a fake Jamaican took every last dime with that scam  
It was worth it just to learn from sleight-of-hand  
Bad news comes don't you worry even when it lands  
Good news will work its way to all them plans  
We both got fired on the exactly the same day  
Well we'll float on good news is on the way

And we'll all float on ok  
And we'll all float on ok  
And we'll all float on ok  
And we'll all float on alright  
Already we'll all float on  
Now don't you worry we'll all float on  
Alright already we'll all float on  
Alright don't worry we'll all float on

And we'll all float on alright  
Already we'll all float on  
Aliright don't worry even if things end up a bit to heavy  
We'll all float on alright  
Already we'll all float on  
Alright already we'll all float on  
Ok don't worry we'll all float on  
Even if things get heavy we'll all float on  
Alright already we'll all float on  
Don't you worry we'll all float on  
All float on

After that a few other songs played I didn't really pay much attention to them, and instead I devoted the rest of my drive to prepare myself for the horrors of what is awaiting me at school.

I arrived just as the first bell rang and with quick ''thank you God'' I got out of my car and ran to my first class. I made it the door of the Biology room with about two minutes to spare. I used these two minutes to have a short conversation with one of the only people I liked at school, Mrs Elliott (read the bottom thingumabob to learn more about Mrs Elliott.)

"Hey Girly," was the warm greeting she gave me the one that always came with a affectionate smile, as I approached her, before handing me the do now for the week, "how was your weekend?" she asked me her face had on it a genuine look of interest.

"Good Mrs Elliot, and yours?" I asked with the same look of interest that she had.

"It was fine, I got some weeding done." she told me in her usual happy go lucky tone.

It was then that the final bell rang and caused us to end our conversation, as I walked to the back of the class room and took my usual seat at the last table. There's a few reasons that that is my seat of choice and they are listed below:

* Reason 1: This way I didn't feel like people were constantly burning hole in the back of my head from the seemingly non-blinking stares of disgust and loathing.

* Reason 2: This reason is kind of a continuation of the last reason. And that the only way that they could scowl at me is by turning around, an action which would cause Mrs Elliott to call on them for a question or if she was in the mood for it send them down to the office for and referral/ infraction.

* Reason 3: The couldn't throw stuff at me with out turning around and then consequently would receive the same punishment as previously stated in reason two (**N/A **The last few words in that sentence made me feel like a lawyer. Teeheehee.)

Yep, that about sums up my reasons for my spot.

Mrs Elliott gave us a few minutes to do the Do-Now/Bell work/ Warm-Up-Drill. I spent the given time staring at the question as if by some miracle the answer would pop up, take over my hand and subsequently my pen and answer itself. Needless to say that when Mrs Elliott told us times up and that we're going to discuss it my paper was blank.

As Mrs E. was trying to get the Promethean Board to work I could hear my class mates whispering the various nicknames they have given my , I won't go into detail now, but just know their not too pleasant. I just laid my head down and tone them out, by immersing myself in Mrs Elliott's, who has finally gotten the Promethean Board to work, lecture over some sciencey thing.

~~~_**An hour and thirty minutes later~~~**_

The bell rang, snapping me out of my science trance. I gathered my things and then waited for the others to clear out before heading out of the quite cold class room. Mrs Elliott sent a look of worry and puzzlement to me, one that I doubt she noticed I caught, as I walked passed her cluttered desk (N/A Gotta love that ADD) and made my way to my next class: Spanish. **  
**

As I walked through the halls I was only tripped twice and elbowed about four times, before making it to the class.

I loathed Spanish class not just because I was shit at it, I mean what do you expect I can barely spell in English, but because; One, Mrs Bopp assigned our seats, and I guess she realized I needed help so I was placed front and center subsequently, allowing my 'classmates' or as I like to call them 'Pendejos' or dicks basically but in Spanish. And two they paid little attention too her and blatantly called me names and threw things at me.

After the tardy bell rang I quickly filled out my Bell work before remembering the number written in pen on my hand. I smoothly pulled my phone out of my pocket and turned it on.

Once the phone was done turning on, I went to my contacts and like always couldn't help but feel slightly sad that I had so few contacts on my phone. Pushing the sadness aside, as I always do, I made short work of entering her number into my phone, sending a quick message that read; _Hey Kate, this is Bella... remember from the coffee shop and I'm just obeying your command, because I had feeling that if I didn't soon you'd look me up and constantly call me until I texted you so here._

__Not even a minute later I felt the not too familiar vibration of my phone alerting me that I had a text. I waited until Mrs Bopp was writing on the board before looking at her message which read:

_Hey, your're right that's exactly what I would have done. So what class are you in?_

__The rest of the class just flew by while I was texting her. I was content to just sit there and ignore the eyes burning into the back of my head and continue texting Kate but Alas the bell rang and signal one of my most favoritest times of the day lunch, whoopee!

* * *

**So that was a really long chapter for me. **

**Mrs Elliott is my amazing biology teacher. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone sorry for making you think that this was an actual update but I just wanted to let you guys know that my updates for this story and the rest of mine may be random at best, because most of my time is spilt between family commitments and working on a book. With that being said I WILL still update but I just wanted to let you know that they won't be regular (if they ever were). Thank you for your patronage anyway.**

**Despite that being said I am currently working on an update for this story and hopefully I will be done with it and have it posted by Sunday at the latest but I hope to be done by Saturday. I apologize in advance for any inconveniences this may cause. Also I wanted to say thank you for all of my reviewers from the last chapter, you know who you are.**

_**Yours truly,**_

_**C**_

**P.S check out my new Rizzoli & Isles story_ To be afraid and in love_ and if you have yet to read my other fanfiction please feel free to do so and to leave your thoughts.**

**Another thing I am in need of a Beta so if you are interested please send me a message and I will contact you as soon as I am able. Thank you and have a fantastic day!**


End file.
